


as we go

by carrow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Casual Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, bottom!seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrow/pseuds/carrow
Summary: It's summer and in between long nights and late mornings, Seungcheol falls in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is the first time in over a year I post something, so I hope this isn't too bad.  
> Just a few notes:  
> . While writing I imagined Seungcheol as a 25 or 26 years old so their age gap is still the same, but they're older. (Even if Chan is mentioned as being possibly underage, he's not)  
> . The soonhoonseok is minor and only there for a bit.  
> . This wasn't proofread, so if you find any mistakes, please point them out.  
> I guess that's all?! Enjoy what should've been me trying to write bottom!Seungcheol and turned into this massive fluff piece.

It’s either too early in the morning or too late in the night, Seungcheol isn’t sure. He’s not sure about a lot of things right now. Like where he is or how long has it been since his friends left him behind. Or maybe, and more likely, when he left them.

There are a few things he’s sure, though and they go in that order: he’s not drunk, he left Junhui’s birthday party with the hottest person he’s ever seen and he’s about to have the fuck of his life.

Jeonghan misses the lock for the third time and Seungcheol would worry about him being drunk, if they hadn’t been too busy making out to drink most of the night. He knows that Jeonghan’s shaking hands and sharp breaths are reactions to Seungcheol’s hand down the front of his pants, not alcohol.

When the door finally opens, Seungcheol reluctantly detaches himself from Jeonghan so they can walk inside. It takes seconds for the door to close behind them and then Jeonghan is all over him again, hands on Seungcheol’s ass while he walks them both towards the couch.

Seungcheol falls ungracefully into the couch and he’s kinda glad that Jeonghan is too busy taking off his clothes to notice. He tries to sit up, but Jeonghan’s warm hands push him back down and then Seungcheol is too focused on how good Jeonghan’s weight on his lap feels to try to move again.

He doesn’t need to move, though, because Jeonghan does and _fuck,_  the friction against his dick feels amazing. Seungcheol only notices his hands on Jeonghan’s thighs when he’s pulling Jeonghan down against him. 

Jeonghan bends forward and props himself on his elbows around Seungcheol’s head. When they kiss, it’s not desperate or sloppy. Instead, it’s slow and Jeonghan’s tongue slides against his in a way that makes Seungcheol wonder if something this good isn’t a hallucination.

There’s so much going on at the same time. Seungcheol can’t decide if he wants more or if he needs to slow down. Jeonghan’s hair is falling around his face and it smells like herbs, his body traps Seungcheol against the couch and it’s so warm and his dick sliding against Seungcheol’s - cotton and jeans in between them. Shit, Seungcheol can’t get enough of it.

Jeonghan sits back up and it looks like a movie scene. It looks like a goddamn movie scene, the way his upper body rolls back and his hair falls around his face. _God_ , Jeonghan is the hottest person Seungcheol has ever seen and he’s shoving at Seungcheol’s shirt.

All he can do is lift his arms and let Jeonghan take off his shirt, then he moves to Seungcheol’s jeans and again, all Seungcheol can do is comply and let Jeonghan take off his clothes. Seungcheol has to remind himself to move, because honestly, it just feels too good to lay there and look at Jeonghan.

He moves his hands up Jeonghan’s thighs, around his hips and across his chest and then back. And Jeonghan just stands there, sat in Seungcheol’s lap, with his head tilted softly and dark hair like a halo around his pale face, smiling like he knows all the secrets to the universe.

And then, without a change in his expression, Jeonghan grinds his ass down on Seungcheol’s dick and Seungcheol tightens his grip on Jeonghan’s hips and makes him move again. It’s amazing. It’s fucking amazing. The friction. The way Jeonghan throws his head back and bites down on his lip.

“Ah, fuck, I’m-” Seungcheol doesn’t even have time to finish before Jeonghan moves away from him and out of the couch. The noise he makes is almost painful.

“I’ll be right back. Take these off while I’m gone.” Jeonghan makes a gesture towards Seungcheol’s underwear and then disappears somewhere behind the couch.

Seungcheol takes off his underwear as fast as he can and then his socks. Fucking with his socks on is fucking weird.

When Jeonghan comes back he’s naked too and Seungcheol takes too long admiring his dick to understand what’s going on, until Jeonghan moans. And yeah, it’s a pretty nice dick, but so are his moans, what the hell.

Jeonghan is back to his previous spot, except this time he’s on his knees over Seungcheol - and really, he should feel ashamed at how slow his reactions are, but he blames it on all his blood on his dick.

When Jeonghan bends over again, hot breath over Seungcheol’s lips and one of his arms between his legs, Seungcheol finally snaps back to life. “Wait. Wait.” Jeonghan’s response is immediate and he moves away from Seungcheol. “What are you doing?”

Jeonghan looks down at their bodies, then back at Seungcheol’s face like the answer is obvious. And it is, Seungcheol is just too gone to talk properly. “No, I mean- I thought- Ugh. I want you to fuck me.”

A beat of silence, then “Oh.”. The smile on Jeonghan’s face is nothing like his previous, soft smile. He looks ready to eat Seungcheol alive. “Could’ve just said so.”

“Just did.” Seungcheol tells him, as smug as he can while feeling like he’s about to pass out from Jeonghan looking at him like _that._  

There’s the sound of a bottle opening and then Jeonghan slips down on the couch, until his face is level with Seungcheol’s dick and Seungcheol just knows what’s about to come will be fucking fantastic.

Jeonghan spreads Seungcheol’s legs as best as he can on the small couch and Seungcheol honestly doesn’t know what comes first: the finger on his ass or the mouth on his dick. 

It’s too much and not enough at the same time. He’s burning in so many ways. Jeonghan works his finger slowly and his mouth even slower.  He takes his time running his tongue along Seungcheol’s dick and then sucking as he goes down. 

Seungcheol wants to see him. Wants to look down and watch the movement of Jeonghan’s head, but this is _so_ much and even if he tries, he can’t keep his eyes open. He rests his hands on Jeonghan’s head, but it’s barely there, he just wants to feel Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol is so focused on how good it all feels, he barely contains an actual cry when Jeonghan moves away, God knows how much time later. Seungcheol feels on edge and properly stretched and really, a few seconds more and he’d be gone. 

Jeonghan helps him sit up and then positions himself properly on the couch. It’s almost unfair how calm and collected Jeonghan looks while rolling a condom on his own dick, while Seungcheol is covered in sweat and most definitely looking like a mess. 

He straddles Jeonghan’s hips and slowly sinks down, with Jeonghan’s hands guiding him. If having his dick sucked was amazing, this feels so much better. There’s the stretch and the soft burn and the strain on his thighs keeping him up and Jeonghan’s warmth- 

Seungcheol melts against Jeonghan’s body once he sinks down. His head falls against Jeonghan’s shoulder and if he could do anything other than take deep breaths and try not to come too soon, Seungcheol would spread kisses and bites all over his neck and shoulder.

“Okay?” Jeonghan sounds at the same time breathless and amused and it’s _so_ unfair. He’s all cool while Seungcheol literally feels likes being unmade. 

He makes it his goal to see Jeonghan as far gone as he is by the time they’re done. 

“Yeah.” He breathes out. Rolls his hips slowly. “Okay.”

Jeonghan’s hands feel so big across his back, pressing their bodies together, holding Seungcheol up, he’s not sure anymore.

He’s not sure about anything besides how amazing this is.

Seungcheol moves again, more forcefully this time and Jeonghan groans. _Yes._  His hands move down from Jeonghan’s shoulders, to his chest and stop around his ribs. This feels like an embrace, like something too intimate to share with a man you’ve just met, but fuck if Seungcheol cares.

All he cares about is setting up a nice pace - slow and hard; like his breaths, like Jeonghan’s hands roaming his skin.

Seungcheol presses open mouthed kisses along Jeonghan’s neck and jawline, the broken sounds stumbling out of his mouth falling against Jeonghan’s sweaty skin.

His kisses turn into bites when he moves down particularly hard, turn into licks when he moves up slowly. Until Jeonghan grabs him by the hair and pulls him into a kiss. Slow, like their fucking, but gentler, like strangers rarely are.

It lasts forever - up and down, licks and kisses and bites, slow and hard and gentle. Seungcheol would be surprised with himself for lasting so long, if he could feel anything other than pleasure.

One of Jeonghan’s hands tangle in his hair, trapping him in a kiss he doesn’t want to get out of. His other hand finds Seungcheol’s dick between their bodies and it’s almost uncomfortable, with how close they are. 

Jeonghan moves slowly, like Seungcheol does. But even when desperation starts to creep into Seungcheol’s rolls of his hips, Jeonghan keeps his rhythm.

It’s Jeonghan who comes first. He lets go of Seungcheol’s dick to grab at his sides with both hands and pull him down. His head falls against Seungcheol’s shoulder and it’s the feeling of Jeonghan biting down hard on his collarbone and the warmth embracing him from all sides that makes Seungcheol come. 

Their pants and harsh breaths fill the room for so long, Seungcheol is afraid he’ll fall asleep. It feels like his legs were liquified and he needs Jeonghan’s help to pull out, but it’s worth it, though. Not just because he just had the fuck of his life, but because when Seungcheol looks up from his place laid across the couch, Jeonghan looks like a mess. 

His long hair is tangled and wet, plastered to his face and neck with sweat. His lips red and swollen, like his neck littered in small marks. There’s come across his stomach and even small, barely there scratches across his ribs. 

Seungcheol is probably in the same state, most likely worse, yet, he can’t help but to feel proud. _He did that._  

Jeonghan moves to get up and Seungcheol groans in pain. His goddamn thighs are sore. Jeonghan laughs and pats him in the hip. “That’s gonna be fun in the morning.”

 “Ugh, yeah.” Is all he can say. His brain isn’t completely back online yet after _that._

“I’m gonna shower.”

Seungcheol tries to say something, but his eyes are heavy already and speaking is too much work.

* 

It’s probably not long after when he wakes up, because the sun is barely out. The house is silent and Jeonghan isn’t around, so Seungcheol assumes he’s asleep in his room.

He spends nearly ten minutes panicking over what to do. Does he stay and sleep on the couch and they can talk in the morning? Can he just go and sleep on the bed with Jeonghan? Does he go home? If so, does he leave a note?

He’s seventy per cent into convincing himself to stay and sleep on the couch so he won’t look like a creep getting into people’s beds in the middle of the night when his phone goes off somewhere on the floor. 

It takes some time to find it and when he does, there’s 13 messages - all of them from Jihoon. 

_lots ma kyes comr hom_  

Aw, fuck. 

Seungcheol dresses as fast as he can and leaves. Fuck Lee Jihoon and his drunk tiny ass.

***

Seungcheol isn’t sure if the concrete under him was already wet or if his knees are bleeding. He doesn’t care, though, too busy trying to open Jeonghan’s jeans to care about anything - not the pain in his knees from dropping too fast nor the noise of cars not far from them, not even the risk of someone walking out of the bar and finding them in this barely dark alley.

He pushes Jeonghan’s jeans to the middle of his thighs, just enough so it won’t be on the way. Seungcheol isn’t that great at oral, he can admit that, but he’s damned if he won’t try. 

His gag reflex is fucking awful, so Seungcheol tries to make up for it leaving open mouthed kisses along the length of Jeonghan’s dick, before licking from base to the head. He wraps his lips around the head and sucks as hard as he can without hurting Jeonghan and _fuck_ , Seungcheol must be doing something right if the groan Jeonghan lets out and how his hands grab at Seungcheol’s hair roughly are any indication. 

Seungcheol slides his mouth down on Jeonghan’s dick as far as he can without choking, then pulls up slowly. He rests his left hand on Jeonghan’s hips and his right wraps around Jeonghan’s dick, so Seungcheol can stroke what he can’t fit in his mouth. He slides down again and stays there, just to see how long he can take before having to come up to breathe. 

“Look at me.” Jeonghan’s voice is low and choked and Seungcheol fucking shivers. He looks up and the sight of Jeonghan with his lip bitten raw and sweat glistening on his skin in the weak light of the street lamp is better than any porn Seungcheol has ever watched. Jeonghan closes his hands tightly in Seungcheol’s hair and pulls and _fuck_ , it hurts but it is so, so good Seungcheol feels like crying.

Seungcheol can’t take his eyes off of Jeonghan after that. He keeps moving as best as he can, until his lips are numb and his jaw hurts, but it’s worth it - the pain in his knees, the sweat sliding down his back, the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans, it’s all worth it to see the way Jeonghan melts against the wall and his hands slide from Seungcheol’s hair to his shoulders, until he tenses up and then nearly doubles over when he comes. 

Seungcheol finally closes his eyes and does his best not to choke. It’s bitter and kinda gross, but he swallows and then just stays there, forehead resting on Jeonghan’s hip and breathing hard. 

“Come here.” Jeonghan says a few minutes after and Seungcheol groans when he gets up and his knees hurt. (If two times were enough to create a pattern, he’d point out how he always ends up sore after meeting Jeonghan) 

Jeonghan pulls him into a kiss as soon as Seungcheol is up. It’s exactly like every other kiss they have exchanged before: slow and purposeful and warm. Jeonghan’s hands rest on Seungcheol’s ass for a few moments, before Jeonghan moves them to the front of Seungcheol’s jeans and opens it. He doesn’t bother pushing it down, just shoves his hand under Seungcheol’s clothes so he can get to his dick. Seungcheol should feel ashamed with how quickly Jeonghan finishes him, but damn, it feels too good. 

If he knew giving head made him feel that good, Seungcheol would have tried it more. As it is, he just hopes he’ll meet Jeonghan more times like tonight. 

They stay there for a long time, or at least that’s how it feels, kissing and too lazy to move, Jeonghan with his pants in the middle of his thighs and Seungcheol with his dirty underwear drying uncomfortably.

“That was fun.” Seungcheol says when he finally pulls back to fix his clothes. 

Jeonghan laughs, soft and kinda cute. “ _Really_ fun.”

“You wanna go back inside?” Seungcheol scratches at the back of his neck and thinks of anything else to say. Post sex small talk is so awkward. 

“I think they closed already.” Jeonghan says while he pulls his hair back and ties it away from his face and _really,_  Seungcheol wonders how is it possible for someone to look better everytime they move. “You live close?” 

Seungcheol doesn’t, but he knows Jeonghan does from that time a month ago when he had to leave his house in the middle of the night. “No, but I can walk you home, if you want.” 

Jeonghan laughs again, louder this time. “Oh, such a gentleman.” 

Seungcheol shrugs, fighting to contain a silly smile and failing. “I try.”

 “Come on, then, take me home.”

And Seungcheol does.

 There’s no goodbye kiss at Jeonghan’s door, but the walk there is comfortable and their conversation light and funny.

It’s almost 5AM when Seungcheol gets home and he considers waking up Soonyoung to ask what he’s doing sleeping in Seungcheol’s couch instead of in his apartment across the hall, but Seungcheol’s pants are uncomfortable and his bloody knees are hurting, so he lets it go. For now.

*** 

They keep meeting, but not on purpose. In the weeks after the night they met at the bar, Seungcheol realizes Jeonghan somehow has become part of his group of friends.

It’s not like they’re some small and exclusive group - just a few months back Hansol showed up to a movie night with some kid Seungcheol is pretty sure isn’t even legal yet and the kid has been around ever since. They keep bringing people in and so far, they’ve all stayed. And it makes sense, too. Jeonghan is Jisoo’s friend and Jisoo is close with Jihoon and Jihoon is Seungcheol’s flatmate, so yeah, it does makes sense they’d keep meeting.

Still, Seungcheol feels like his life just got a bit harder. He tries to pay attention to the conversation around him, but he has Jeonghan right in his line of vision and it’s really distracting the way he keeps running his hands through his - recently dyed -  bright red hair. 

Mingyu passes him the controller and Seungcheol isn’t sure if he’s relieved or annoyed he finally has something to focus on besides Jeonghan. It’s FIFA night and Seungcheol has an impressive winning streak of five weeks. He feels kinda stupid, but deep down he hopes it somehow impresses Jeonghan. Shit, he’s like a teenager, trying to get a boy’s attention with his video game skills. Disgusting. 

His opponent this round is Seokmin and that’s just too easy. Seungcheol doesn’t even celebrate his 9-2 win when the match is over. He pats Seokmin in the back as consolation and laughs when the other boys make fun of him. Seungcheol exchanges the controller for a beer and sits back to watch Minghao play against Hansol. The flash of red hair in the corner of his vision gets most of his attention, though. 

Seungcheol plays two more times. First against Junhui, which he wins with a miserable 2-1 and then the final against Chan. In his defense, it’s past 3AM when they play the final round and Seungcheol is in his fifth beer. It also doesn’t help that at some point Jeonghan changed places with Jihoon and is sat very, very, _very_ close to Seungcheol.

Even with Jeonghan laughing in his ear and telling him what to do, Seungcheol loses the match by 0-3. Or, well, _because_ Jeonghan is laughing in his ear. Seungcheol is so fucked already. 

After screaming their lungs out and celebrating Seungcheol’s defeat more than Chan’s win, some of the boys start leaving. Hansol and Seungkwan are gone for over an hour, because both of them were eliminated in the first rounds of the tournament. Mingyu, Seokmin and Junhui are already asleep all over each other on the couch, so Seungcheol assumes they’ll just stay over. 

They’re at the end of july and with so many people inside the small apartment, it feels uncomfortably warm. He grabs another beer and leans on the open window. Four stories below, he can see Soonyoung and Chan dancing around the parking lot with Wonwoo trailing behind laughing. 

There’s movement at his side and Seungcheol turns to see Jeonghan smiling at him and reaching for the beer. “That’s the last one.” Jeonghan says as explanation and Seungcheol offers him the bottle. He’s about to ask if Jeonghan doesn’t bother ‘sharing spit’, but he figures he’s a few weeks too late, so he keeps quiet. 

Seungcheol tries to think of something to talk about, but there’s nothing. It’s a bit awkward, the two of them sharing a beer and looking at the empty parking lot now that the boys are gone. 

Somewhere behind them Jisoo and Jihoon are having a very heated discussion about some new artist they’re both into and there are sounds coming from the TV that Seungcheol assumes is Minghao playing alone, if he counted all his boys right.

Long after the beer is gone and Jisoo gave up on arguing with Jihoon and decided to join Minghao, Seungcheol spots Soonyoung and Wonwoo down the street, minus Chan and plus three packs of beer.

A few minutes later the two walk into the apartment laughing and nearly falling over each other. Soonyoung throws himself in the bean bag chair close to the door and announces loudly “I bought beer, someone feed me." 

It’s a common enough scene that Seungcheol doesn’t even complain, just walks into the kitchen to raid his cupboards for snacks.

When he goes back into the living room with microwaved popcorn, there’s no seats left, so Seungcheol sits down beside Jeonghan on the carpet and trades his bag of food for another beer. He smiles at Jeonghan and tries not to choke when he smiles back while pushing a strand of red hair behind his ear.

“She hates me!” Soonyoung says through a mouthful of popcorn. “but I’m so nice!”

“You threw up on her garden, of course she hates you.” Wonwoo says, trying not to look as amused as he sounds.

“We will never see little Chan again.” Soonyoung cries. “We’ll have to steal him from his mom.”

The laughter in the room is so loud they wake the other boys up accidentally and after that there’s too many people talking at the same time for the conversation to make sense.

Seungcheol chirps in here and there, mostly to make fun of the drunk boys. Jeonghan does too and they end up laughing to each other more than participating in the commotion.

It doesn’t take long for the three packs of beer to end, but it’s enough to leave all of them a bit drunk, some more than others. 

“Shit, it’s almost morning.” Mingyu says on his way back from the bathroom. Seungcheol’s phone shows 5:15 when he looks at it.

Wonwoo is the first to get up and say “We should go, then.”

“You okay to walk home?” Seungcheol asks him. “You can take the couch, it’s not very comfortable, but it’s something.”

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu for confirmation before saying “Nah, we’re good. Besides, someone has to wake Hansol or he’ll be late for work.”

Seungcheol gives him an okay and watches as the boys leave. Jihoon, Seokmin and Minghao quite literally dragging Soonyoung out the door.

Jisoo sends a look in Seungcheol’s direction while he follows Junhui out and Seungcheol wonders if Jisoo is waiting for him to leave him own house, until he remembers Jeonghan.

Seungcheol looks down at the man leaning his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder and very clearly not looking back at Jisoo. Seungcheol bites his lip in an attempt to not smile too big, but fails. When he looks up Jisoo shrugs and winks at him before closing the door.

And then it’s just the two of them. Seungcheol wonders if Jihoon will take too long to come back and keeps silent while he waits.

He’s not counting time, but it feels like at least fifteen minutes since they were left alone and there’s no sign of Jihoon. For the past few minutes Jeonghan is running his fingers through the seams of Seungcheol’s jeans lightly, more out of boredom than anything sexual and Seungcheol is finding it harder and harder to keep quiet.

He feels kinda drunk, not too much but enough to be afraid of saying something and embarrassing himself, but Jeonghan’s head is in his shoulder and his hair smells good, like some sweet herb. “I like your new hair.” He says finally and even though it’s barely a whisper, it sounds loud in the empty room.

Jeonghan doesn’t say anything, just moves his neck until he’s looking at Seungcheol and smiles. Seungcheol reaches out and pushes a loose strand behind Jeonghan’s ear. They’re so close and Seungcheol is afraid Jihoon will walk in right then, but he doesn’t. “I think it’ll look pretty against my sheets.” Seungcheol says before even thinking about it.

He feels his entire face and neck go hot and tries to think of something to make this right. “But not tonight, though. I’m drunk.” _Jesus_. He needs to fix the awkwardness, not make it worse.

But Jeonghan laughs in that way Seungcheol likes and says “Not tonight.”

They fall back into silence, Jeonghan playing with Seungcheol’s jeans and Seungcheol running his fingers in Jeonghan’s red hair.

He falls asleep without noticing and wakes up when Jihoon finally comes back at 9AM. His neck and back hurts from sleeping sat on the floor and his head pounds from a hangover, so Seungcheol drags Jeonghan into his bedroom and slams the door in Jihoon’s laughing face.

***

“It’s _burning_!” Seungcheol screams and immediately realizes his mistake when dirty water floods his mouth.

“Stop screaming, I’m right here.” Jihoon says from somewhere close while pushing Seungcheol’s head back under the shower.

Even though he wants to reply something snarky, Seungcheol keeps his mouth and eyes closed and waits until Jihoon is finished washing his hair. It fucking hurts. His head feels like an extreme sunburn, he’s bent in half with only his head under the water and he’s afraid he’ll slip and break his neck, meanwhile Jihoon is taking his time cleaning Seungcheol’s hair.

It shouldn’t be this difficult. All Seungcheol wanted was to do something different for his 22nd birthday and bleaching his hair seemed like a good idea twelve hours ago, now it just feels like bad impulsive decisions. Thinking about it, maybe the problem was the third consecutive bleach - he knew not following the instructions on the Youtube tutorial he and Jihoon watched that afternoon would end badly, but not _this_ badly.

“At least your hair didn’t fall off.” Jihoon says when he turns the water off and hands Seungcheol a towel. “Completely.”

“What?” Seungcheol screeches and almost slips and falls on his ass. Jihoon laughs all the way back into his room and Seungcheol can hear him still laughing almost three minutes later.

When Seungcheol finally looks in the mirror he thinks all the burning and some hair falling off is worth it, because his hair looks really, _really_ good blonde. Fuck yeah.

He’s not ashamed to say he kinda loses track of time looking at himself in the bathroom mirror and playing with his hair. It’s just when his phone goes off with a text from Wonwoo that Seungcheol remembers he has plans for the night and is probably late already.

He’s also not ashamed to say that getting ready is a lot quicker because he spent half the day worrying about his hair and the other half worrying about what to wear.

In less than fifteen minutes he’s dressed and waiting for Jihoon to finish styling his own hair. When Jihoon enters their living room Seungcheol is finishing a text to Wonwoo saying they’ll meet soon. Seungcheol waves the eyeliner in his hand at Jihoon. “Yes or no?”

Jihoon takes it from Seungcheol while rolling his eyes and says, like it’s obvious. “Definitely, yes.” Seungcheol knows to stay still and look up while Jihoon applies it. The last time he tried doing it himself, Seungcheol stuck the thing in his own eye and ended up crying and with an ugly red eye.

It stings a bit, but as soon as Jihoon is done Seungcheol blinks a few times and then the stinging is gone. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” Jihoon says with a barely hidden laugh. “Gotta make you all pretty for Jeonghannie.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Seungcheol swats at whatever he can reach of Jihoon and hits his thigh. Jihoon laughs all the way down the elevator and only stops when he has to give the club address to the taxi driver.

 *

The place they chose for the night is a club Jun and Mingyu have been talking about for months. There’s a small line outside, but not enough for Seungcheol and Jihoon to wait more than a few minutes and it’s crowded and warm inside. It’s easy to spot their friends under the bright lights at the bar – there’s so many of them huddled together.

Before Seungcheol and Jihoon reach their group, Seokmin crashes into them coming from somewhere else, shouts a very excited “Happy Birthday!” to Seungcheol and drags Jihoon away, in the direction of the dancefloor. Seungcheol can’t hear, but he imagines Jihoon is complaining.

When he finally reaches the rest of them, the screams and birthday wishes get so loud it nearly drowns out the music. There’s so many people hugging Seungcheol and talking to him at the same time, he kind of loses track of which of his boys is congratulating him or shoving glasses in his hands.

After Seungkwan promises him he bought a gift, but forgot it at home, Seungcheol thinks the round of hugs is done. And then he sees Jeonghan behind Seungkwan, holding two shot glasses and smiling in that way that makes Seungcheol feel like he’s back in High School with his first crush again.

Jeonghan offers him one of the shots and they clink the glasses together when Seungcheol takes it. Jeonghan tells him “To the birthday boy.” before they down their shots.

The night barely begun and Seungcheol already lost count of his shots, but what really makes his face go hot and his fingertips tingle is the way Jeonghan runs his fingers through Seungcheol’s bleached hair and says “You look nice.”

“I really wanna kiss you right now.” Seungcheol says as an answer and wraps his fingers around Jeonghan’s wrist to pull him closer. Shit, he’s _so_ smooth.

“Oh my God!” Soonyoung screams right into Seungcheol’s ear, making him flinch and try to move away. “Stop being gross. Tonight is for getting drunk and dancing.” Soonyoung grabs Seungcheol’s arm and drags him the same way Seokmin and Jihoon went earlier.

Instead of letting go of Jeonghan’s hand, Seungcheol drags him with them and suddenly they’re pressed together in the middle of the dancefloor. It’s packed and darker and louder. But the music is good and Jeonghan is moving with it so Seungcheol follows.

They’re halfway through the song when Seungcheol remembers to answer Soonyoung. He spins around, maybe a bit too fast, almost trips on himself and is saved from falling on his face by Jeonghan’s hands around his hips “Hey!” He calls to Soonyoung who looks way too happy crushed between Jihoon and Seokmin. “We’re not gross!”

“It’s like watching old people trying to flirt.” Soonyoung says without even looking his way and Seungcheol makes a noise he’d like to believe sounds indignant, but Jeonghan’s hands just slipped under his shirt and Seungcheol nearly chokes. Seokmin says something that makes everyone around them laugh and Jeonghan giggle right over Seungcheol’s neck and like that Seungcheol’s focus is entirely on Jeonghan and how close they’re to each other and how they’re moving together.

Three or four songs later he turns to face Jeonghan. Seungcheol realizes he doesn’t need - or want -  to blame his big, dumb smile on alcohol. He’s just happy. And well, if he’s happy because of the way Jeonghan looks at him with colorful lights crossing his face and reflecting from his eyes, Seungcheol doesn’t really want to hide it.

“I’m still waiting for that kiss.” Jeonghan nearly shouts in his ear to be heard over the music. Seungcheol feels his lips hurting from how wide his smile is, before crossing his arms behind Jeonghan’s neck and pulling him closer.

 ***

Seungcheol is tired and kinda stressed and this freaking Monday feels like it’ll last forever.

He leaves work thinking of a cold shower and his bed, but a text from Jihoon reminds him of the boys’ showcase and Seungcheol nearly cries. All he wants is some rest in a cool place where there isn’t people around to say shit, but Seungcheol is a good friend and regardless of how tired he is, he knows how much his friends worked for this, so he’ll be there to support them. 

The way to the dance studio Soonyoung works at is short enough that even with the late afternoon traffic Seungcheol gets there before his head explodes from the heat. This late in the day, it should be colder, but even the weather seems to be working against him. 

There’s a small crowd in front of the studio and Seungcheol is quick to locate his friends because no one else dances as clumsily as Mingyu and Hansol together. Or laughs as loud as Chan. Seungcheol wonders when he became this soft; he barely reached them and exchanged a few words and his mood is already getting better. 

Turns out they were only waiting for Seungcheol to arrive to go inside. The first thing Seungcheol notices is how good the air conditioning feels after the humid warmth of the day. The second is Seungkwan waving at them from his seat with a lot of empty seats around him. Seungcheol lets the boys go first and the last remaining seat is right beside Jeonghan.

They haven’t seen each other in a few weeks, since Seungcheol’s birthday, and Seungcheol realizes then that he’s missed Jeonghan’s smile more than he thought he would. “Hey!”

“Hi.” Jeonghan says and is about to say something else when Chan shushes them and turns to look at the stage where someone is getting ready to talk. 

They’re forced to stay in silence after that while people dance for over an hour. When it’s Soonyoung, Junhui and Minghao’s turn their group makes so much noise cheering them they get ugly looks from the people around, but they’re too proud of their three dancers to care.

It’s Jeonghan’s first time with them in these kind of event so he laughs more than anything else. When the boys leave the stage Seungcheol falls back into his chair and says “They’re really good, aren’t they?”

*

To celebrate another successful performance, they decide to go out for drinks. It’s kinda tricky dividing thirteen people when there’s only two cars. “I can take someone.” Seungcheol offers holding out one of his helmets. He isn’t sure someone heard him over all the others talking at the same time, but then Jeonghan says “You’re fucking with me.” and Junhui doubles over laughing and somehow it gets even more chaotic. 

Confused doesn’t cover how Seungcheol is feeling looking at half his friends laughing while the other half just seems lost. And then there’s Jeonghan who seems to be struggling with whatever is going on in his head and Jisoo with that _I Know More Than You_ look.

“You have a motorcycle?” Jeonghan says, still sounding like he’s in shock. And _oh_. Oh.

Oh.

So _that_ is what’s going on.

Seungcheol grins then shrugs like it’s no big deal. “Yeah.”

“It’s settled then.” Jisoo says. “Jeonghan goes with Cheol. Wonwoo, Seokmin, Jihoon, Hansol and Chan with me. The rest with Jun.”

There’s a few protests, like always, but Seungcheol is already starting his motorcycle  and by the time he’s out of the parking lot, the rest of them is still arguing.

The ride is longer now, but at least it’s a bit colder and Jeonghan’s body pressed against his back is warm but in a pleasant way. Seungcheol wonders if there’s anything about Jeonghan he doesn’t think it’s pleasant - if there is, he hasn’t found it so far.

Naturally, they get to the pub before everyone else. Jeonghan chooses the biggest table at the back and they order beers while waiting for the rest of the boys.

“So,” Jeonghan says when they’re already sat - and Seungcheol ignores the way he feels about Jeonghan choosing to sit right next to him with another eleven empty seats. “A motorcycle.”

“Uh,”Seungcheol says, then scratches at his neck. “Yeah?! It’s cheaper than a car. And faster.”

“And cooler.” Jeonghan laughs. “And it gives you some bad boy vibes.”

It’s ridiculous how hot Seungcheol’s face feels. “Oh, come on.” Jeonghan laughs even harder.

For two people who spent more time fucking than talking in the last few months, their conversation flows easily after that. So easy they only notice their friends at the table when Seungkwan and Minghao start arguing loudly over what they should drink first.

Mingyu sits beside Jeonghan and leans over him to complain to Seungcheol about something Hansol said and Seungcheol loves Mingyu, he really does, but sometimes it takes a lot of patience not to shove Mingyu’s stupid pretty face down a toilet.

Jisoo and the rest of the boys arrive right after and soon it turns into their usual chaos.

Seungcheol is squished between the wall and Jeonghan, so there isn’t much to complain. He drinks cola for the rest of the night and laughs at the rest of them making fools of themselves singing out of tune and throwing food at each other.  

They don’t stay for long, though. It’s a monday night and most of them have work in the morning, so it’s barely an hour after they arrived when Junhui announces he’s going home and Minghao, as his roommate is going too. Soonyoung, tired of practicing and running around all day asks for a ride. Seokmin and Jihoon decide to go with them; they live at the same building after all. The rest of them decide to leave when Hansol falls asleep mid-sentence.  

They say their goodbyes quickly and before Seungcheol notices, it’s only him and Jeonghan in the parking lot. It’s well lit and clean and not nearly as dangerous as it could be. Seungcheol leans over his motorcycle to get the helmets and when he turns around again he’s met with Jeonghan’s face closer to his than he expected. “Hi.” Jeonghan says and Seungcheol isn’t sure if it’s the proximity or the smile that makes his blood pump faster.

“Hi.” Seungcheol says and leans against his motorcycle, legs opening enough for Jeonghan to fit in between. He leaves the helmets in the seat and puts his hands on Jeonghan’s hips. “Long time no see.” Seungcheol jokes.

“ _Long_ time.” Jeonghan repeats. His lips are warm against Seungcheol’s, his tongue even warmer. They kiss slowly, almost lazy and it’s nice, so nice. Jeonghan playing with the hair at Seungcheol’s nape sends little shivers down Seungcheol’s spine and his fingers tighten around Jeonghan’s hips before sliding into his back pockets. They kiss until it gets too warm between them in the summer night.

Seungcheol can already feel sweat sliding down his back and if he’s lucky, by the time he falls asleep, he’ll be even worse. “My house is closer.” Seungcheol says, lips almost touching Jeonghan’s.

Jeonghan steps back, despite Seungcheol’s efforts to keep him closer. “Let’s go then.”

* 

All the lights are out when they get to Seungcheol’s place, which means Jihoon is already asleep so Seungcheol puts a finger to his lips when he pulls Jeonghan close to him.

As soon as Seungcheol’s bedroom door is closed, they’re grabbing at each other and taking off their clothes. Jeonghan gets tangled in his jeans and falls sat in the bed. Seungcheol takes the opportunity to fall to his knees in front of Jeonghan. Seungcheol starts slowly; leaving soft kisses all over Jeonghan’s thighs while pulling his pants off finally. Then he bites at the soft skin lightly and the sound Jeonghan makes only encourages Seungcheol to do it again, harder and then lick at the mark his teeth leaves in Jeonghan’s thighs. 

He’s about to take off Jeonghan’s underwear - too eager and almost salivating - when laughter fills the entire apartment - Seokmin’s laughter. Seungcheol stops, fingers hooked into Jeonghan’s black underwear and waits for the laughter to stop, more confused than anything.

Then there’s another sound which is neither a laughter nor Seokmin (and Seungcheol is pretty sure that’s not Jihoon either). The following sound is very much a moan and really? _Really_? The first time in weeks Seungcheol has the chance to get laid and his roommate is already doing it. Very loudly.

Seungcheol looks up at Jeonghan to find him biting his lip with an expression on his face that’s half amusement half frustration. “Well,” Seungcheol sighs. “This is awkward.”

“It could be worse.” Jeonghan says, running his hands through Seungcheol’s hair and Seungcheol lays his head in Jeonghan’s thighs.

“How?” Seungcheol nearly whines when someone in the other room makes a noise he’d pay actual real money he doesn’t have to _unhear_.

“We could ignore them and fuck anyway.” Jeonghan says and Seungcheol whips his head up so fast he nearly falls on his ass, before realizing it’s not a suggestion, but Jeonghan’s worst scenario.

Something falls on the other room and Seungcheol wonders if they actually broke furniture or fell off the bed and decides he doesn’t really want to know. “They’re so loud.” He complains.

Jeonghan laughs and scoots up on the bed. “Come here.”

Seungcheol takes off his clothes and lays down beside Jeonghan, both in their underwear. It’s awkward as fuck with only the other room’s noises filling the space.

“So” Jeonghan begins, but stops to think of something to say. “Tell me something.”

“What?”

“I don’t know. Just say anything so I can pretend I’m not listening in to my friends fucking.” Jeonghan laughs and moves so he’s laid on his side looking at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol moves to imitate Jeonghan’s position while he thinks of something to say. “Uh… I don’t know. What do you wanna know about me?”

“What do you do for a living?”

“I work at a tattoo parlor.” Seungcheol says and pushes his sweaty hair out of his face.

Jeonghan actually laughs. “You’re, like, a tattoo artist?”

“Nah. Mostly I take phone calls and book appointments.”

“So you’re a secretary.” Jeonghan teases.

“I also do piercings, sometimes.” Seungcheol says, more amused than offended.

“So you’re a glorified secretary.”

Seungcheol laughs and kicks at Jeonghan, but there isn’t much strength in his kick. “What do you do, then?”

“Oh, I’m not a bad boy like you, sadly.” Jeonghan says with a pout.

“I’m not a bad boy.” Seungcheol says, but laughs and then reaches forward to kiss Jeonghan’s pout quickly, before laying back again.

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Whatever you say. I’m a teacher, actually.”

Seungcheol thinks about it for a few seconds and he can definitely see it; Jeonghan as a teacher. “Let me guess: daycare.” 

“Wrong. High School.” Jeonghan laughs so hard at Seungcheol’s shocked face, it’s probably louder than the sex in the next room.

“What?” Seungcheol says after almost a minute. “What do you even teach?”

“Math.”

“Fuck. When I was in High School my math teachers were old stinky dudes.”

It’s Jeonghan who moves forward this time, he crawls over Seungcheol and laughs against his lips before saying. “Some people are just lucky to have hot math teachers.”

Fuck, Seungcheol is gonna _die_. All he wants is to get laid but even if now it’s lower, the other room is still making noise. He kisses Jeonghan softly, but neither of them can go on much longer, so they settle back into their positions looking at each other.

After minutes of silence Jeonghan says “Do you think I’d look nice with my nipples pierced?” and Seungcheol chokes and flinches so hard he falls off the bed.

*

Seungcheol wakes up with sun on his face and covered in sweat. It takes a few seconds until he remembers the previous night and then all he wants is to go back to sleep and forget it ever happened. Jeonghan’s spot in the bed is empty, though, so Seungcheol decides to get up and figure out if Jeonghan went home or what.

It’s his damn house so he refuses to get dressed before 10AM and leaves the room in only his underwear, just to find the living room door open wide. The door to the apartment in front of his is open too which means Jihoon probably went there to get something and is coming back soon, so Seungcheol ignores the door and walks into the kitchen, drawn in by the smell of coffee.

At the table he finds Jeonghan holding a mug and somehow looking amused and sleepy. There’s a cereal bowl in the seat in front of him, but he’s alone. “Good morning.” Seungcheol says, but walks straight to the cupboard to get a mug. Once he’s had his first sip of coffee, Seungcheol moves to the table and stops beside Jeonghan.

Jeonghan wraps his arm around Seungcheol’s waist and looks up. His long hair is messy and Seungcheol runs his fingers through it before leaning down to kiss him lazily. Right then, Seokmin walks into the kitchen with a carton of milk in his hand, sits in front of Jeonghan and pours the milk into the cereal - Seungcheol’s cereal.

“Good morning.” Seokmin says when he finds Seungcheol watching him.

Seungcheol takes another sip of his coffee then says “No offense, but why are you eating my food this early in the morning?”

Seokmin gulps down his food and points his spoon at Seungcheol. “It’s my milk.”

“My cereal.” Seungcheol shoots back.

“What kind of democracy is this” Seokmin says through a mouthful of cereal and Seungcheol is pretty sure there’s milk trickling down his chin. Gross. “that your boyfriend can eat breakfast here, but Jihoon’s can’t.”

Seungcheol isn’t sure which part of that sentence is more horrifying: Seokmin and Jihoon dating, Seokmin implying Jeonghan and Seungcheol are dating with Jeonghan sitting right there or his own house being a democracy.

He stares at Seokmin and drinks his coffee for longer than he intended to, before his brain catches up. “This is not a democracy.” He says and if he didn’t physically flinch at his stupid reply, then he counts it as a victory. Weirdest breakfast ever.

And it gets even weirder when Soonyoung walks out of Jihoon’s bedroom looking like a truck ran over him. “Jesus fuck.” Seungcheol says, trying to wipe away the coffee he just spat out.

“Okay.” Jeonghan says while trying not to laugh. “I was _not_ expecting that.”

Soonyoung’s shit eating grin is too fucking much for Seungcheol before 10AM. Even worse coupled with his entire torso covered in bruises.

***

If someone asked Seungcheol right now what his favorite things to do are, sucking Jeonghan off in shady places would definitely be on his top 3.

He doesn’t know how to explain this - _their_ \- situation. They’re supposed to be friends, but from the first night they met their priority seems to have been to fuck each other every opportunity they can.

Not that they aren’t friends. They are. But usually, in the first months of a friendship, you learn things like parents names and how many siblings and music taste.

So far, Seungcheol has learned that the softness in Jeonghan’s voice disappears when he’s ordering Seungcheol to undress, that Jeonghan’s thighs look like a piece of art littered in purple marks and that Jeonghan makes the loudest, filthiest noises when he puts his hands on both sides of Seungcheol’s head and Seungcheol just stands there and lets Jeonghan move at his own pace.

The first time it happened, Jeonghan had to grab him by the hair and order Seungcheol to “Stay still.” It had made him nervous, afraid to gag and ruin the whole thing, but for all Jeonghan was rough with Seungcheol’s hair, his movements were careful, slow until they both were used to it.

Seungcheol likes to think he’s getting better at this. He’s getting a lot of practice, at least. And, not that he wants to brag or anything, but Jeonghan seems to be getting louder, too.

Usually, Seungcheol loves to hear the noises Jeonghan makes, but tonight their friends are just a few meters away and even though they’re sleeping, it wouldn’t take much to wake them up. He moves away from Jeonghan to whisper “ _Shh_ , babe, not so loud.”

Jeonghan groans frustrated, but bites on his lips when Seungcheol moves down on his dick again. Seungcheol just stands there and looks up at Jeonghan, until he starts moving again. The way Jeonghan’s hips move faster and harder is already familiar too and Seungcheol braces himself and slides his knees further apart so he can reach a hand inside his own pants.

It doesn’t take long for neither of them to come and Seungcheol stays on his knees with his face against Jeonghan’s hips, his breath ragged and loud. Jeonghan pets his hair gently until Seungcheol gathers strength enough to lift himself up.

They dress quickly and then make their way from the stairs of Hansol, Mingyu and Wonwoo’s building to the rooftop where all their friends are gathered - all of them asleep in chairs and ratty mattresses. The fire Minghao and Hansol started hours ago inside an old trash can is still going and they’re all close enough that the chill of the night isn’t too harsh.

There’re two empty folding chairs, but Jeonghan sits in the one that looks less like it’s going to disintegrate and Seungcheol curls up in his lap. They exchange kisses and body heat and Seungcheol falls asleep with Jeonghan’s warm hands under his shirt and his newly cut hair tickling his nose - it smells like herbs and feels so familiar by now.

The next morning when they wake up complaining about awkward pains and Hansol’s shitty ideas to cheer Seungkwan up, Jeonghan and Seungcheol will go out, get some coffee and then spend the rest of the weekend in Jeonghan’s apartment mourning the end of summer.

And then - Well, they’ll go from there.  

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, incoherent screaming; it's all welcome. 
> 
> come talk to me about svt on twitter @ perishsaur :*


End file.
